


Let Me Be Your Heater

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Humor, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filming in freezing temperatures sucks.</p><p>But it's not as bad when your hot girlfriend shoves you onto a toilet and starts to ravish your body.</p><p> </p><p>For everyone who wanted another part from Workspace Shenanigans where Arryn was pleasured by Barbara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be Your Heater

It was cold. 

So very, _very_ cold. 

35*F? Ugh! What happened to a blazing 97*F? 

And, of course, with just their luck, today was shooting for Lazer Team. Shooting for the damn movie in temperatures far below warm. 

The large winter coats didn't do much good. The wintry breeze practically pierced the materials they were made off, sending a ripple of cold through their bodies. What the hell bodies? Weren't you suppose to be doing your thing and warming them up? 

But they weren't. And because of it, all on set were freezing their asses off. Those among the walking icebergs were Barbara and Arryn. 

Arryn had received a break and bolted for the public bathroom. Not because she needed to relieve herself, but because the lavatories were at least twenty degrees warmer. 

Arryn let out a invisible breath, glad that she no longer saw a puff of air. She stood by the sinks, taking off her gloves and using her bare hands to touch and feel her face. Cold but not entirely numb. Good. As long as she had these few minutes to herself inside the women's bathroom, she _wouldn't_ be frozen by the end of the day. 

Arryn pushed back her brown coat's hood, her onyx hair flowing freely. 

Her head spun towards the entrance of the bathroom, seeing the door wide open. Barbara let out a loud, "Whew!" The blonde realized she was letting more chilling wind into the air and quickly slammed the door shut. 

She jogged towards Arryn, smiling at the other girl. Arryn smiled back, too. The Canadian slid over to the sinks and hip-bumped the Texan. 

The onyx haired woman giggled and returned the gesture. 

Barbara leaned into the mirror, removing her hood and releasing her beautiful golden mane from its confinement, and felt her skin. 

"Is it cold?" Arryn asked. 

Barbara looked over to her, and grabbed her wrist. She smushed her cheek against Arryn's, laughing when the woman squeaked and tried to push it away. 

"Very!" Arryn answered for herself. 

Barbara slung an arm around Arryn's shoulder sluggishly and hummed in delight. 

"Aah," she whispered in content. "Feels so good in here." 

Arryn nodded, falling into Barbara's embrace. 

"It does. Thank god Kat told us about it." 

"Yeah. We really need to pay her back somehow. Maybe we can buy something special for her. We'll think about it." Barbara shrugged. 

Arryn closed her eyes. 

They were only closed for so long. 

The grey green pools flung open when she felt a hand somewhere it shouldn't have been. 

"Barbara?" Arryn asked, a blush enveloping her cheeks as the blonde unzipped her jacket. The hand slipped inside and began to feel around. 

"B-Barbara?!" Arryn hissed. " _What_ are you _doing!?_ " 

She was silenced as lips were pressed against her neck. They trailed around her nape, leaving teasing kisses and gentle nips around the skin. Arryn let out a gasp. 

Barbara began moving towards a stall, tugging Arryn along with her. 

"A-are we r-really going to make love in a-a public bathroom?" Arryn stuttered, her eyes almost rolling into the back of her skull when Barbara's palm reached the soft skin of Arryn's chest. 

"Indeed we are, my dear. Your pleasure will know no bounds." 

Barbara pushed the toilet's lid down and forced Arryn onto the latrine. The jacket was tossed to the ground, quickly followed by shoes. They worked together to hastily remove all other articles of clothing. 

"Are you serious, Arryn?" Barbara complained, struggling to slide off the woman's jeans. 

Arryn was lifting her shirt over her head when she said, "I'm sorry! For the first time today I _regret_ wearing so many layers." 

"Nnn you better," Barbara growled in chafe. "These jeans are my friggin' kryptonite. God damn it, how am I supposed to fuck Lois Lane if she wears my weakness?" 

Arryn's shirt hit Barbara's back, slowing skidding down her clothes to hit the floor. She gripped the denim hem and tried to wiggle herself out of the jeans. 

"Well you're lucky I don't mind my clothes hitting the dirty bathroom floor. Otherwise, this wouldn't be happening." Arryn informed, lifting Barbara's chin up with her index finger. 

The blonde was practically putty in her hands as she felt the blue eyes scanning her near naked form. 

Arryn leaned in and whispered into Barbara's ear, "Leave those pesky dungarees alone for a bit, we'll cross that bridge later. For now, help me unclasp this bra." 

Barbara nodded and obeyed her orders. She grabbed hold of the black lace and quickly unhooked the pieces, allowing to said undergarment to join the other apparels amongst the tiles. 

Glad to see her girlfriend's upper form bare, Barbara moved into the crook of Arryn's neck. She began where she had left off, using her tongue to lick and her teeth to nibble against the sensitive skin. Saliva dribbled down Arryn's nape and streamed in between her now perky breasts. Barbara assumed it to be because of the drop in temperatures but part of her liked to believe they were like that due to her own work. 

One nip became a bite and soon that bite became a raging red and purple hickey. Oh Arryn would not be happy about that. Luckily, she'd be wearing a winter coat and no one would see. Hopefully. 

Arryn whimpered when Barbara gripped her hips, her head descending to gaze at her beautiful and free bosom. 

The blonde grinned ear to ear at the sight of Arryn's needy state. 

This was a rare occurrence - to see the onyx haired woman so glazed with a royal wanting for sex - and Barbara _loved_ those few times when it happened. She could have her way with Arryn and fuck her wherever and whenever she liked. All different positions. Especially 69 and scissoring, those were a treat - 

"Baaaaarbara!" The oversexed Arryn whined. 

Barbara was never one to keep a super sexy goddess waiting. 

She quickly took the left nipple into her mouth, licking the outskirts of the pink skin. 

Barbara knew she got the reaction she wanted when Arryn's breath hitched. 

The blonde could tease her relentlessly. She could make Arryn blind with pleasure but take away the relief of climax. She could so many brutal and cruel things to torture her lover. But for some reason, as Arryn dug her nails into Barbara's back, she couldn't bring herself to carry out the pain. 

Loud sucking and smacking echoed around the bathroom. Arryn, who would have originally scolded Barbara for such improper behavior, was _begging_ for more. 

While she continued to circle Arryn's teat with her tongue, her hands worked their way down to the jeans. It was a tight fit, but to avoid an annoying scramble frenzy where she tried to unbutton the denim which would spoil the mood, her right hand slid inside of Arryn's pants. 

Barbara felt victorious as Arryn gasped loudly, suddenly bucking her hips. 

Her middle finger slipped inside of her while Barbara's lips departed from Arryn's nipple. She slowly made her way over to the right breast but her pace quicken when Arryn's left hand grabbed her blonde mane and shoved her into her chest. 

Her fingers pumped into Arryn's entrance at rapid speed. The girl's knees shook as she clawed at Barbara's pure skin. She cried out as Barbara continued, relentlessly pleasuring her lover with her fingers and tongue. 

"F-f-fuuuu-ooh-fuu-," Arryn gawked at the blonde's marvelous talent. It seemed only _she_ would be able to touch Arryn and make her come. All others were amateurs. 

"God dammmmmmn." Arryn dragged out, her hips rocking and swaying in rhythmic motion to Barbara's ministrations. 

As Arryn was reaching her peak, the public bathroom's door suddenly swung open. 

Barbara's eyes widened and she leapt forward and her mouth latched onto Arryn's throat. She bit down gently, muffling the poor woman's protests and whimpers. 

"Shhh," Barbara managed against the skin. "Someone else is here. Be quiet." 

The blonde closed her eyes to enhance her senses. 

Heels clicked against the tile floor and suddenly stopped. 

"Hello?" A familiar voice called out. 

Lindsay! 

"Is anybody here?" 

Apparently Arryn would rather embarrass herself in front of one of her best friends - being naked would be a huge factor, that and her moans - because she was shivering and thrusting her hips. 

Barbara hated to do it but she had to. 

She made a fist and bestowed Arryn's stomach a powerful blow. The girl heaved, her sultry pleas becoming painful rasps. Barbara flinched at the sound of a saddening wheeze. 

"I'm really sorry about that, Air-Bear." Barbara sincerely apologized through a whisper. "But you need to keep quiet." 

"Barbara? Arryn? Are you guys in here?" Lindsay asked. Barbara had never felt so much hated directed towards Lindsay. 

_Leave, Juggey! I'm trying to have some sweet n' sour time with my love, cat lady!_ Barbara thought. 

"Guess not." 

Heels clicked once more and the door opened, sending a draft of cold air through the women's lavatories, and closed. 

Barbara released her grip on Arryn, removing her suction cup lips from the onyx haired woman's red neck. That one wouldn't be a pretty hickey. Worst part was it wasn't a true hickey and Arryn couldn't even say she got it from fun times. She had earned the wound when her girlfriend cinched onto her cervix and punched her gut. 

"Sorry Arryn. I knew you'd be horrified if Lindsay saw you -," Arryn's hand tightened around Barbara's arm. She pulled the blonde close. 

"Please," she begged. "I don't care. Just _please_ finish what you started." 

Barbara hastily nodded and resumed her original position, massaging the Texan's privates while fondling her bust. 

Soon enough, Arryn screamed out in joie de vivre as she reached her climax. Her underwear, jeans, _and_ Barbara's hand were soon drenched in fluids. 

But Barbara liked that. She loved the way Arryn tasted. Sweet like maple syrup. No that was _not_ a Canadian stereotype. Why would the fanfic's writer put that in? Ludicrous. 

Barbara grinned and watched in amazement as Arryn's entire body shook with tremors before falling limp against the pristine throne. Her body struggled to regain the oxygen it had just so generously exhaled. 

"So," Barbara moved to snuggle her overwhelmed partner, tickling the girl's collarbone with her eyelashes. 

Her usually bubbly giggle was constrained. She was too exhausted from their activities. Holding in your much needed release was strenuous and certainly took a toll on the poor Arryn. 

"Sorry sweetie. Didn't mean to torment you like that. And I'm especially sorry about punching you. I didn't want to." 

Arryn weakly lifted her head to kiss Barbara's forehead before it flopped back down. 

"N-no need to-to-to apolo-apologize." Arryn panted. "Just prom-promise me you won't do-do that t-to me ever again. I mean the sex part, o-okay?" 

Barbara laughed. 

"I won't. I swear I won't." 

They stayed there for a few more minutes before Barbara spoke up. 

"You know they're going to need us back there, right? They're probably wondering where we are. And then we'll have to explain it to them-," 

Arryn silenced Barbara with her finger. 

"Hush. Don't spoil the moment."


End file.
